TV Wrestling/Story 2015
WWE – Die Story in 2015. Hier wird kurz die Handlung der WWE in 2015 notiert. Quartal I / 2015 ... Bis zu Wrestlemania 31 ... 29.03.2015 – Wrestlemania 31 – - RAW - 1 Tag nach Wrestlemania Paul Heyman eröffnet mit dem entthronten Brock Lesnar. Randy Orton, Roman Reigns und Ryback besiegen Seth Rollins, Kane und Big Show, die für die Autorität kämpfen. Außerdem: Daniel Bryan holt sich den ICC-Titel von Dolph Ziggler. Damien Mizdow besiegt Stardust. Smackdown: Quartal II / 2015 ... – RAW – Der neue World Champion Seth Rollins eröffnet mit seinem Authority-Anhang. Randy Orton kommt und stört. Kane als Director of Operations hat heute die Macht, denn Triple-H und Stephanie sind im Urlaub auf einer Südseeinsel. Er bestimmt, dass Randy Orton, Roman Reigns und Ryback heute jeder einmal kämpfen müssen und am Schluss noch gegeneinander. Der Sieger wird dann Herausforderer gegen Seth Rollins bei Extreme Rules.. Außerdem: Damien Mizdow tritt erstmals gegen The Miz an - und verliert. Was nun, Mizdow ? Smackdown: Randy Orton besiegt Big Show. – RAW – ... – RAW – Seth Rollins und Kane und TripleH ... Randy Orton verteilt lauter RKOs und Seth hat Angst. SmackDown (aus Providence, RI) - letzte Sendung vor Extreme Rules Seth eröffnet, Kane kommt dazu. Er will, das sich diesmal Seth für ihn hinlegt. Main Event (aus Providence, RI) Brie Bella besiegt die blöde Alicia Fox(?) __________________ Quartal III / 2015 ... Bis zu ... ... Bis zu ... ... http://www.power-wrestling.de/wwe/shows/raw/3718/wwe-raw-ergebnisse-vom-27-juli-2015 -> Seth bricht Cenas Nase, es gibt eine Blutfontäne (die später weggepixelt wurde). http://www.power-wrestling.de/wwe/shows/smackdown/3730/wwe-smackdown-ergebnisse-vom-30-juli-2015 – RAW – ... <> - Smackdown - – RAW – http://www.moonsault.de/newzboard/index.php?news=36857 ... Triple Threat Match um die Herausforderung von Seth Rollins: Randy Orton, Cesaro, Kevin Owens. Randy gewinnt. Mit-TV: ... ist zu Gast, gemütlich im Holzfällerhemd. Ryback kehrt zurück und verhaut Big Show und The Miz (?), jubelt mit ... Randy Orton fordert Seth Rollins Titel ! Randy hätte gewonnen, doch der böse Sheamus greift ein. Disqualifikation. - Ende - – Smackdown – http://www.moonsault.de/newzboard/index.php?news=36867 http://www4.wrestling-infos.de/114759.html Alles für den Summer Slam am So, 23.08. - Seth eröffnet wieder ... Neville kommt dazu ... Cesaro unterstützt, Kevin Owens verhaut Cesaro, Seth den Neville. - Charlotte schon wieder, gegen Naomi. Charlotte gewinnt. - (RAW) Russev gegen den lahmen Mark Henry. Lana (sieht super aus) sitzt bei den Kommentatoren. Lana greift Summerray an, die vermöbelt sie diesmal ! - Ryback kommt, mit IC-Gürtel, zeigt Bild seiner Infektion am Bein(?) - Bray Wyatt und Luke Harper kommen. Beide reden. Dean Ambros kommt. Party. Luke kämpft gegen Roman Reigns. Dean verhaut Bray. Roman gewinnt. - Seth & Kevin besiegen unfair Neville & Cesaro <> 23.08.2015 – Summerslam 2015 – Am 26.08. gab es die volle Show (als Teilbild) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FbRtFkqkIo - 4 h 45 min thumb|left|400px|WWE - SummerSlam 2015 - 4 h 45 min - war am 26.08.2015 online sheamus New Day ... Brock Lesnar ... Quartal IV / 2015 ... – RAW – aus England Nachdem sich der World Champion Seth Rollins am ... am ... verletzt hat, hält Triple-H eine Ansprache für Roman Reigns. Der soll sein neuer Man werden, aber der lehnt ab. *Zur Strafe muss er - gähn - gegen den lhmen Big Show kämpfen und gewinnt. Es gibt 16 Kandidaten im KO-System. *Kevin Owens kommt raus und prolt etwas herum und verhaut Taitus O Neil. ... < Mo, 16.11.2015 > – RAW – ... < Mo, 23.11.2015 > – RAW – ... < Mo, 30.11.2015 > – RAW – Monday Night RAW vom 30. November 2015 findet im ... in ... statt. Kurz: - Roman soll Sheamus in unter 5:15 min besiegen. Er wird von Russev sabotiert. -> The League of Nation, zu viert. Irland, England, Mexiko, Bulgarien. Lang: The New Day kommen zu dritt und funken wie immer eher peinlich ab. Sie beleidigen das Publikum standardmäßig. - Heels Sie bgrüßen Sheamus, den neuen WWE World Champion. Er kommt im Anzug, Konfetti fliegt. The New Day und Sheamus sind Freunde. Ohne Grund. Bad. Sheamus verarscht Roman Reigns und biedert sich der Autorität an. Da muss man schon einige Biers drinn haben ... Roman taucht auf und haut Anzug-Sheamus um. Origineller Weise geht er mit dem Champ-Gürtel davon. Backstage: Roman hängt mit seinen Bros Dean und den Usos ab. Triple-H und Stephanie kommen, sie beefen sich etwas. Roman gibt Staephanie den Champ-Gürtel. Er soll jetzt kämpfen, man bleibt professionell. Bich-Stephanie sagt an: Roman, besiege Sheamus in unter 5 Minuten ! - puh, Werbung - ok, heute läuft die Handlung ganz gut ... Miz-TV: Er lädt Russev ein. Buhen. Rusev prolt rum. Nur - überraschend - Lana war an seiner Seite. Welch Schwachsinn. Russev und Lana turteln. Sie sind verlobt. ... ... die ... Brothers stehen gegen die drei Wyatt-Brothers. ...Dngs vom der ECW ? kommt mit einer Garbage Can mit Basies und so .... - Werbung - Die Tische und die Tools sind weg. Sie hauen sich, 3 gegen 3. ... < Mo, 07.12.2015 > – RAW – Monday Night RAW vom 07. Dezember 2015 findet im ... in ... statt. Kurz: ... Lang: - League of Nation eröffnen, Sheamus spricht. "Amerika hat's nicht mehr drauf. ..." - Die Wyatt-Family taucht auf, auch zu viert. Vrayy Wyatt "will das Chaos". - Noch ein Vierer-Team kommt: Die Dudley-Boys mit Verstärkung. Rhino hat ein WWE-Comeback (seit 2005). http://whatculture.com/wwe/10-things-wwe-wants-you-to-forget-about-rhyno.php - Und Roman Reigns kommt, auch zu viert. ... am Ende pinnt Roman Sheamus. Kevin kommt raus mit dem IC-Gürtel. Kampf gegen Dolph, Tylor schaut zu. Kampf dauert auch ewig, dann pinnt Kevin Dolph. Deab kommt raus mit Popcorn und kippt Kevin die Limo ins Gesicht und geht. Cool. Miz-TV: Charlotte kommt mit Papa-Rick. Miz streitet. Page kommt rausund disst Charlotte. Sie fotzt Rick, dann haut sie aber wieder ab. Russev kommt mit seiner Verlobten Lana. Er kämpft gegen Ryback, Lana is a bitch. Am Ende werden beide außerhalb des Rings ausgezählt. Bowman besiegt ... Roman ist mit einer hohen Leiter im Ring. Er fordert Sheamus. Sie hauen sich etwas, schließlich ist ja am kommenden Sonntag TLC-Finalkampf ! Smackdown, Donnerstag, 10.12.2015 aus Jacksonville, Florida http://www4.wrestling-infos.de/119838.html < Sonntag, 13.12.2015 > – WWE / TLC – http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/TLC:_Tables,_Ladders,_%26_Chairs_2015 < Mo, 07.12.2015 > – RAW –< Montag, 14.12.2015 > – RAW''' – Monday Night RAW vom 14. Dezember 2015 findet im ... in ... statt. Kurz: - Stephanie ist sauer auf Roman und fotzt ihn. Sie meint, sie darf ihn nicht feuern, wegen ihrem Mann Triple H. Doch sie hat ihren Papa geholt, Sheamus wil Roman hauen. Er darf kämpfen, Champion oder gefeuert ! Vince kickt Roman in die Eier. Später gewinnt Roman gegen Sheamus, kickt Vince und wird Champion. Lang: ... < Mo, 21.12.2015 > – RAW – Monday Night RAW vom 21. Dezember 2015 findet im ... in ... statt. Kurz: ... Lang: - Rückblick: Stephanie ist sauer auf Roman und fotzt ihn. Sie meint, sie darf ihn nicht feuern, wegen ihrem Mann Triple H. Doch sie hat ihren Papa geholt, Sheamus wil Roman hauen. Er darf kämpfen, Champion oder gefeuert ! Vince kickt Roman in die Eier. Später gewinnt Roman gegen Sheamus, kickt Vince und wird Champion. - Stephanie eröffnet: Es gibt Slammies. Roman stört direkt und präsentiert seinen Gürtel. Stephanie bleibt entspannt. Roman disst. Sie schickt ihn weg und schreit voll rum. Er geht. Sie geht. ... - Slammys I - Dolph präsentiert: Breakout Star wird Neville. Kevin stört, haut sich kuez mit Dolph. - ... Santino? präsentiert: LOL-Moment wird R-Truth. - Heyman präsentiert: OMG-Moment wird Calisto für einen Megasprung auf eine Leiter. - Die Wyatts ... - Kevin gegen Dolph - Cage Match Dean gegen Sheamus - Stephanie rastet aus und fotzt den Interviewer ... < Mo, 28.12.2015 > – RAW – Monday Night RAW vom 28. Dezember 2015 findet im ... in Brooklyn, New York, statt. http://www4.wrestling-infos.de/120666.html Kurz: ... Lang: - Cena will den Titel zurück McMahon eröffnet, nuschelt herum und fordert Roman. - sie battlen, McMahon fängt sich eine. - Stephanie hastet herbei und heult rum. Sie schreit die Cops an. Die Cops nehmen McMahon mit - hehe. Kevin gegen Neville, wegen dem Slammy: schneller Sieg, aber Kevin prügelt weiter. 4 Ringrichter versagen. Dean Ambrose rettet Neville, Kevin flieht. Blondie-Reporterin mit Mütze vor dem Brooklyn-Polizeirevier. The New Day prolen herum. kofi gegen calisto und verliert. Dann noch Big E gegen Sincara. ---- - Ende - Kategorie:Wrestling